pirates of the Caribbean: at fangirls end
by FanGurlz
Summary: (sequel to dead fangirls chest) the three fangirls are back with the pirates to make one final stand against the Davy Jones and the east India trading company. but will they survive and will ruby choose to stay with jack or go home to reality? find out here! AN: R&R and please enjoy! jackxoc
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: at fangirls end

Clearly we _have_ been to Singapore

 _ **Holly's P.O.V**_

Elizabeth and I rowed gently through the street of Singapore, singing hoist the color's we were planning on getting the map to worlds end and then, hopefully, sao feng will lend us a ship and a crew. Personally I knew what was going to happen throughout the movie, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to save my friend.

Poor ruby, I thought as we passed under a bridge, stuck in Davy Jones locker, at least jack would take care of her.

We kept singing as we tied up our boat then a man came from the shadows singing along. "Thief and beggar, never shall we die!" he sang then said "a dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women. Particularly two women alone.

"And what makes you think their alone" barbossa asks pointing a gun at the man's head. Christie steps out of hiding with him.

"You protect them?" asked the solider.

I grabbed the guy by the hair as Elizabeth held a knife to his throat.

"And what makes you think _we_ need protection?" I asked in his ear.

"Your master's expecting us" said barbossa "and an unexpected death would cast a light poll on our meeting."

The solider nods and we start to walk behind him.

"Have you heard from will?" Elizabeth whispers to barbossa.

"I trust young turner to acquire the charts" answered barbossa "and you three to remember your place in the presence of captain sao feng."

"Is he that scary?" asked Christie.

"He much like myself but absent of my merciful nature and sense of fair play" barbossa said.

"Is that what you call it?" I asked.

After we got through a secret door we went through the bath house and let me tell you, seeing a bunch of guys naked in tubs, not as fun as you'd think.

Then we had to hand over all our weapons we put our swords and pistols on a table, then the man said "you would think because they are women we wouldn't suspect them of treachery."

Barbossa faked a smile "when you put it that way…"

"Remove"

Elizabeth, Christie and I took off our coats and started taking off all our weapons. By the time we were done there was a huge pile of bomb, pistols and any other weapons they could think of.

When we were finished we went to go in then the guy said again "remove"

Our eyes widened, so far Singapore is the most perverted place I have ever been in.

We were given silk robes and were brought to the back of the steam house to none other than sao feng himself.

He turned and looked at us "captain barbossa, welcome to Singapore." He turned to one of his servant women "more steam."

The women pulled a cord and steam filled the room he then continued "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to ye" barbossa explained "I've a venture underway and I find my myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hmm" sao feng scratches his head "that is an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" asked Elizabeth.

"No. because earlier this day not too far from here a thief broke into my uncles most revered temple and tried to make off with these" sao feng said picking up the map that will was _supposed_ to get. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture you are on would take you to the world beyond this one?

 _Aw crap_ I thought _we're caught!_

Barbossa said "it would strain credulity to that"

Sao feng nods to his men and out of a barrel came will turner.

"This is the thief, is this face familiar to you?" he asked.

We all shook our heads trying not to look to nervous.

He pulled out a weapon and said "then I guess he has no further need for it."

"No!" Elizabeth gasps covering her mouth.

Sao feng looked at us sparing poor will's life "you come into my city and betray my hospitality."

"Sao feng I assure you I had no Idea"- barbossa started.

"That he would get caught!" roared sao feng "you attempt a voyage to Davy jones locker. But I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Barbossa tosses him a coin and sao feng holds it to his ear.

"The song has been sung, the time is upon us. We must convene the brethren court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call" said barbossa.

"More steam" he says. But no steam appeared "more steam!" he yelled.

"there is a price on all our heads" he said turning to us "it is true, it seem the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

"The first brethren court gave us the rule of the sea, now that rule is being challenged by lord cutler beckett" barbossa said.

For some reason when we got back into the movie-with the help of Tia Dalma- everybody went back to their own problems in the movie. Like will helping his father get free of Davy Jones and cutler beckett taking over the sea's. I didn't really understand it, but chose not to argue.

"Against the east Indiana trading company, what value is the brethren court. What can any of us do?" asked sao feng.

 _That's it, I've held my tongue long enough_ I thought.

"You can try at least!" I yelled at him one of the guards grabs my arm "get the hell off me! Piracy itself might just go up in smoke and all you care about is how much steam surrounds you! For god sake man stand up for what you believe in!"

"Your name?" he asked me.

"Holly Donaldson" I say still fuming.

"Holly Donaldson" he says to me "there is more to you that meets the eye, isn't there? But you still didn't answer me. What do you seek in Davy Jones locker?"

"Jack sparrow" will finally spoke up.

The women behind sao feng giggled.

Will finished "he's one of the pirate lords."

"The only reason I would want jack sparrow back from the land of the dead… is so I could send him back myself!" sao feng shouted.

Barbossa walked up to sao feng hoping to reason with him "jack sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it onto a successor before he died so we must go get him and bring him back."

"So you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!" he calls out.

All of his men got their swords and pistols and pointed them at us.

"sao feng" said barbossa "I assure you our intentions our strictly honorable!"

Just then a bunch of swords shot out from the floor boards and we caught them in midair. I know impressive right?

Then sao feng grabbed the nearest man and yelled "drop your weapons! Or I kill the man!"

We all looked all looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Well, kill him he's not our man!" said barbossa.

Will looked between the two groups "if he's not with us and he's not with you…who's he with?"

The east India trading company burst in and we fought the best we could throughout the town. Finally we made it to the edge of Singapore.

"Did you get the charts?" I asked will as we met up.

"And better yet" he said "a ship and a crew."

"Wow" said Christie "way to go, will!"

"Where's sao feng?" Asked Elizabeth.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at shipwreck cove" explained will.

I couldn't believe we survived that, but here we were off to save ruby and jack. Speaking of which I wonder how they were doing in Davy Jones locker…


	2. 2 captain jack finally cracks

_**Hey, so I'm sure most of you wanted to see what happened to jack and ruby, so I decided to go straight to the Davy Jones locker scene! Enjoy!**_

2\. Captain Jack finally cracks

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

I sat on the stairs of the black pearl watching jack yell orders to his imaginary crew of jacks. Poor jack I think that the heats finally gotten to him. I jumped at the sound of gun fire, I looked over at jack as he picked up a something of the table and said "my peanut."

I walked up to him "jack?"

"Aye, luv?" he asked.

"There's nobody there" I said caressing his cheek.

"Yes there is" he said.

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't.

"Yes there is" jack said

"Yes there is" I said.

"No there isn't" he said "wait, what?"

"I pulled a switch-a-roo on you" I said grinning.

"Clever and sneaky" he said wagging a finger in my face "I might just make a pirate out of you yet."

"Will you now?" I asked making my voice sound like his.

He laughed and I smiled.

He gave me a passionate kiss, just then the pearl felt as if it were moving with us on it, I looked down to see the crabs had come and were pulling us back to the beach.

XxX

 _ **Christies P.O.V**_

We all came onto the beach of Davy Jones locker coughing up water and giving barbossa looks that could kill.

"I can't _believe_ you went and sailed us off the edge of the earth!" I yelled at him.

"How else did you expect to find Davy Jones locker?" he snapped.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Look on the bright side" said holly putting a hand on my shoulder "you can finally cross going to the worlds end off your bucket list!"

I gave her an annoyed look, then I saw something that made my jaw drop. And pretty soon all of us had shocked looks on our face.

The black pearl was sailing over a sea of sand while being carried by a bunch of little rock crabs and at the top of the highest mast was captain jack holding ruby by the waist. We watched as the rock crabs sailed the pearl into the ocean.

Jack and ruby jumped off. "Thanks for the ride, guys" ruby thanked them.

One of the crabs gave ruby a little salute before hopping into the sea.

We all came running over to them.

"It's the captain!"

"Sight for sore eyes!"

"Captain!" Gibbs called to jack.

"Mr. Gibbs!" jack said.

"Aye captain!" said Gibbs.

"I thought so, I expect you're able to account for your action then" jack said.

"Sir?"

"There's been a perinatal and virulent lack of discipline on my vessel" jack explained "why? Why is that, sir?

"Wow!" said ruby "jack knows big words, eh?"

Holly and I burst out laughing.

"What's so bloody funny about this?" jack asked us.

"Jack, we hate to be the one to tell you this…" holly laughed.

"…you're in Davy jones locker" I giggled.

Jack looked confused for a second then said "I knew that!"

"Sure ya did!" ruby said sarcastically.

"Jack sparrow!" said barbossa.

"Ah hector" said jack waltzing up to him "it's been too long hasn't it?"

"Aye" said barbossa "isle de muerta, remember? Ya shot me."

"No I didn't" jack said simply "Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You had an agreeable sense macabre to any delirium."

Tia just gave jack a freaked out smile.

"He thinks were a hallucination" announced will.

"No! We hadn't noticed that, dear William!" ruby said sarcastically.

"William tell me something, have you come because you need help saving a distressed damsel?" jack asked.

"Damsel in distress" ruby corrected.

"Either one?" said jack.

"No" answered will.

"Well then you wouldn't be here, would you?" said jack "so you can't be here? QED! "You're not really here!"

"Jack?" said ruby "this is real their actually here, I can see them too."

Jack gave her a confused look then went back to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?"

"Aye" said Gibbs.

"We came to rescue you both!" said Elizabeth.

"We have you now?" said jack "that's very kind of you, but it seems that we possess a ship and you don't. You're the one in need of rescuing."

"I see my ship" said barbossa pointing to the pearl out on the sea.

Jack obviously didn't get what he meant though. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the pearl."

"Jack" I said "cutler beckett has the heart of Davy jones, he controls the Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas" whined holly.

"The song has already been sung, the brethren court is called" said Tia.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" jack said.

"We should get you all a babysitter!" said ruby.

"Come on jack!" I said "we need you!"

"And you need a crew!" said will.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks "and why should ruby and I sail with the lot of you, I did see either of you rushing to help us when Davy Jones threw us to the kraken!"

"Well jack" said holly "would you've helped any of us if we were getting thrown to the kraken?"

Jack's moustache twitched meaning he did know how to answer.

"Well..." I asked.

"I would've helped ruby!" he said.

We all gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine then!" he yelled reluctantly "weigh anchor! All hands! Prepare to make sail!"

"Nice move" holly told me.

I laughed.

 _ **AN: looks like ruby isn't the only sneaky and clever fangirl around here, jack! Anyway you know the drill, read & review!**_


	3. 3 let's rock this ship!

3\. Let's rock this ship!

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

We were finally out on the open sea and away from the locker, I stood near the helm of the pearl watching the crew work when I heard jack and Barbossa fighting again. I sighed, they'd been at it since we left the locker and I was getting sick of it.

"What are ya doing?" asked barbossa.

"What are you doing?" jack shot back.

"No, what are ya doing?" demanded barbossa.

"What are you doing?" jack asked "captain gives orders on the ship."

"The captain of this ship is giving order!" shouted barbossa.

"My ship makes me captain" jack replied smugly.

"They be my charts!" barbossa retorted.

"Well that makes you… chart man!"

I'd finally had enough, I stomped down the stairs and grabbed them both by the ear like the children they were acting like.

"Ow!" cried barbossa.

"Bugger!" whined jack.

"I've had just about enough of you two" I yelled "you will both be pleasant and nice to each other for the rest of the voyage! Or else!"

"Or else what?" asked barbossa.

I walked up to him "Kelly once said that."

"Who's Kelly?" asked jack.

"Exactly" I smiled mischievously.

Their eyes widened, they shook hands and went either way. I grinned in victory.

 _ **~The next day~**_

By the next day we were running out of supplies. Jack came up behind me, grabbed me by the waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Something wrong, luv?" he asked.

"No, nothing" I said.

"Come on, I know you, there's something wrong" he said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, that's true" I sighed "it's just what if I don't come back to this world …to you. I'm worried I'll never get to see you again jack, I love you and I love this place. I don't want to lose you."

He wiped a tear away from my face with his thumb. "Don't say that, luv, we don't know that yet."

"Yeah, _yet_ " I sniffed.

"Come on, smile" he said grinning.

I gave a weak smile. "Good" he said "as long as you keep smiling, I'll have the strength to go on. Now come on let's go have a look at those charts. Savvy?"

"Savvy" I said.

We went over to the map that the gang got from Sao Feng, jack turned the wheels on it hoping to get a clue on how to get us back to the world of the living. Finally he found something.

"Up is down?" he said "well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful why are these things never clear?"

"I know" I said "it's like math."

"True" he said.

"We got to get this figured out before sunset" I said leaning against the railing.

Then a lightbulb went on above jacks head "not sunset, sunrise!"

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead" he whispered jumping from his seat. "What's that?" he yelled, pointing.

He ran to the one side of the ship.

"What is that?" jack asked nudging me.

"I don't know" I shrugged "what do you think, jack?"

"Where?" asked Gibbs.

"There" we both said.

We ran to the other end of the ship and back, the rest of the crew soon joined in.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack made a weird noise with his tongue and we continued to run from side to side of the pearl. I heard barbossa in the hold of the ship yelling for them to untie the cargo and let it shift. Pintel and regtti had somehow managed to tie themselves to the mast upside down.

Pretty soon we all grabbed the railing one last time as the pearl flipped over completely. We all took a deep breath and as jack said "now up... is down!"

I opened my eyes as we were underwater, it was beautiful, eerie and cool, then I felt my hands slipping from the rail. I felt myself being pulled down, thinking I was a goner, then I felt a strong grip on my wrist I looked up and saw jack. Man that guy was a life saver I thought.

Then I saw it, the green flash, we were coming back. Then the whole ship burst to the surface.


	4. 4 pirate vs pirate

_**AN: what goes on people? Anyway I just posted my first crossover story entitled "beauty and the pirate" it's a crossover of pirates of the Caribbean and beauty and the beast. Please check it out! And review! Please! And enjoy this next chapter!**_

4\. Pirate vs. pirate

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

The whole ship rose to the surface causing jack to let go of my hand and fall on the deck next to me. We all clambered to our feet, sputtering and coughing up water and looked around.

"Bless it sweet westerlies" sputtered Gibbs "were back!"

"Sunrise" said Elizabeth as we stared at the sky.

I stood up with jack and yelled "wow! What a rush! Let's flip the pearl again!"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

I smiled then barbossa pulled his pistol out and soon a chain reaction happened and everybody-including myself, Christie and holly- had our guns out. Even the monkey had a bloody tiny gun pointed at the parrot!

We all realized we had the same idea- which was to shoot each other- and started laughing.

"Alright!" barbossa said ending the laughter and we went back to point our guns at each other. "The brethren court is a-gathering at ship wreck cove and jack you and I are a-going and they'll be no arguing that point."

"I's is arguing the point" said jack "if the pirates are gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way mate."

Elizabeth trained both of her pistols on jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight beckett and you're a pirate" she said.

"Fight or not, you're not running jack" said will.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down one by one" announced barbossa looking at jack "until there's none left … but you."

Jack smirked "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack sparrow, last pirate."

"Aye and you'll be fighting jones alone and how does that figure into your plan?" asked barbossa.

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the locker, mate, count on it" jack said then pulled the trigger on his pistol. But only a small spray of water came out.

We all looked confused and pulled our triggers too, the same thing happened.

"Wet powder" announced Gibbs.

"Aww, so we can't kill each other!" I said stomping my foot.

Me and the girls walked over to where the men were looking charts.

"There's a fresh water supply on this island" said will "we can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"Good plan!" said holly.

Jack turned to barbossa and said "you lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship."

"I wouldn't be leaving my ship in your command" barbossa said.

"Why don't we leave will here in charge temporally" I said "and all three of us go ashore?"

They all looked at me amazed that came up with such a good plan. And believe it or not jack and barbossa _both_ agreed to it.

We made it to the island and were surprised to find a dead man face down in the stream.

"Hey, I know him" said pintel "he was in Singapore."

"Captain!" we heard Marty yell.

"Oy!" shouted ragetti "we got company!"

We stared out to sea and saw Sao Feng's ship anchored near ours. Then the crew he lent us pointed their weapons at us.

We all looked shocked then jack pointed to barbossa. "He's the captain" he whispered.

Barbossa and I both rolled our eyes.

 _ **AN: don't forget to check out our crossover you can find it by clicking on our name 'fangurlz'!**_


	5. 5 bargains and dealings

5\. Bargains and dealings

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

We were brought back to the pearl and I couldn't help but notice as we crawled aboard jack seemed tense about seeing Sao Feng again. I wonder what he did to him I thought.

"Sao Feng" greeted barbossa "you showing up here 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

"Jack sparrow" said Sao Feng noticing him hiding behind barbossa "you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me" jack replied cheekily.

Sao Feng punched him right in the nose.

"Ooh" I hissed.

"Shall we just call it square then?" asked jack cracking his nose. Which I was surprised wasn't bleeding.

"Release her" ordered will nodding toward Elizabeth "she's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" asked barbossa.

"You heard captain turner, release her!" shouted Sao Feng.

"Captain Turner?" jack and I looked shocked.

"Aye the rotter led a mutiny against us" explained Gibbs.

"I need the black pearl to free my father. It's the only reason I came on this voyage" Said will.

I glared at him. How could he go against his own friends?

Jack stared "he needs the pearl. _Captain_ Turner needs the pearl." He looked at Elizabeth "you felt guilty." Then to barbossa "and you and your brethren court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Marty, pintel, regetti and 'jack' the monkey all raised their hands.

"Did anyone come because to save me?" I asked.

Everybody in our crews hand shot up. Even barbossa's. Jack looked at them all, half hurt half angry.

Barbossa shrugged "she's a good kid."

I smiled at them "aww! Thanks you guys!"

Sao Feng grabbed jack by the collar and whispered "there's an old friend who wants to meet with you."

"I'll go if ruby comes" jack said.

XxX

And so they dragged jack and I into an office where cutler beckett stood waiting for us. The powdered wig wearing rat!

"Curious, your friends appear to be quite desperate, jack" said cutler beckett "perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirate can defeat the flying Dutchman, and so defeat lead to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we? It's not here, jack."

"What? What isn't?" asked jack playing stupid.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman" explained beckett "and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt with the good captain."

"He paid his debt" I snapped glaring daggers at beckett.

"By his death and yet here he is" said beckett. Being the snob that he was.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream" murmured jack "that's how I get by."

Beckett smirked and said to jack "and if jones learns of your survival?"

Beckett started to pour two glasses of whiskey, not bothering to pour me one and told jack "perhaps you'll consider an alternative agreement, one which requires nothing from you but information."

"Let me guess this involves the brethren court?" I asked.

"Most likely" said beckett.

"In exchange for fair compensation" jack says taking both glasses of whisky from himand downs one glass "square my debt with jones." Swallows the second glass "guarantee my freedom."

"Of course" said beckett "it's just good business."

"And what _information_ do we have to give you?" I ask.

"everything." Said beckett "where are they meeting? Who are he pirate lords? What is the propose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack walked over to a table and picked up a fan and fanned himself "you can keep barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And turner, especially turner." He said "The rest go with me aboard the black pearl and I'll lead you to shipwreck cove, where I will give you the pirates and you will not give me to jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss swann?" asked beckett.

"What interest is she to you?" asked jack.

Beckett smirked "jack I just recalled that I have this wonderful compass that point's to whatever I want. So what need is there to you?"

"That's jacks compass!" I said.

They ignored me as jack continued "points to the thing you want most, which is not the brethren court is it?"

"Then what is, jack?" asked beckett.

Jack put his arm around me "us. Dead."

My eyes widened "what!?"

Jack patted my shoulder and explained "with us dead you'd arrive at the cove, find its strong hold nigh impregnable, able to out stand blockades for years, and then you'd be wishing "oh, if only I'd hadn't killed someone inside to insure that the pirates come outside?"

"And you both can accomplish this, can you?" asked beckett.

I smirked "you may kill him but you never insult him… look at him, who is he?"

Beckett stared at us dumbfounded.

"Captain Jack sparrow!" jack and I said in unison.

Just then a huge cannon ball came flying through the room, shaking the room and causing beckett to fall.

"Done!" jack shook his hand and made a run for the door as I followed.

We made it to the upper deck jack saw the cannon and looked at me and smiled.

I frowned remembering this part "No way. Nope. Not happening!"

Fine, I'll leave you with beckett then" he shrugged.

I groaned "fine."

He stared to tie both our ankles together and strap them to the cannon. Beckett came up and saw what we were doing.

"You're both mad!" he said.

"Correction: he's mad" I said pointing to jack.

Then he lit the cannon and we took off like a bullet. I grasped on to jack so tight I thought he would get bruised.

We landed and on the pearl and the crew looked over the rail for us. Then barbossa did a double take and saw us.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!" jack announced.

I laughed.

Pintel and regtti grabbed will by the shoulders as jack said "send this pestilent traitorous cow heart yeasty cod piece to the brig."

Just as we left I noticed something, Elizabeth was still on the pearl! But she was supposed to go with Sao Feng, and then I noticed something else.

Where the heck was holly?


	6. 6 who's gonna stab the heart?

6\. Who's gonna stab the heart?

 _ **Holly's P.O.V**_

I was brought aboard Sao Feng's ship, the empress, and once there two women brought me behind a changing screen and with some silk clothes. They started to undress me but I stopped them.

"Um, that's okay" I said politely "I can handle dressing myself."

They nodded understandingly and waited for me on the other side of the changing screen. I came out and they nodded happily, I guess I looked good in it. Just then Sao Feng came in and clapped his hands, the two women bowed and left us. He eyed me and I stared back full of hate.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive in shipwreck cove" he said "and you will be free calypso."

"What?" I asked.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine" he replied "out of the many that you have, but it is what we call you"

"What do you mean "we"" I asked.

"You confirm it" he says taking a leaf from a bowl and eating it.

Now I was confused _and_ pissed "confirm what?! You didn't answer my question!"

He looked at me "the brethren court- not I, the first court whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form, so that the rule of the seas would belong to man and not to"-

"To me" I finished. It all made sense now.

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

Jack and I were aboard the pearl staring out to sea, I don't know why but I was getting used to living aboard a pirate ship. I wanted to stay with jack forever, I really did, but I had a family and friends and a whole life back home-and Wi-Fi! So many people I loved and so many familiar surroundings were all back in the twenty-first century. But still I want to be with jack…

Then a splash hit the water below knocking me out of my thoughts. I saw a dead body strapped to a barrel float by. I raised an eyebrow, then remembered will was leaving his 'bread crumb trail' for the company.

"Jack?" I called him over.

He saw the body and nodded. "Come on" he said taking me by the hand and leading me over behind will, where he was dropping bodies of crewmembers into the ocean.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected" said jack from behind him, making will jump and pull out his knife at us.

"Will, put the knife away" I said "haven't you noticed anything?"

He looked around "neither of you raised any alarm."

"I know, weird isn't it?" I asked.

Jack kicked at a dead guy's arm "come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

Will looked at him "I thought to myself, think like jack."

I laughed "and this is what you came up with? Not very jack sparrow-like."

"Captain!" corrected jack "and she's right, it's like you don't know me at all, mate."

"And did you ask Elizabeth about all this?" I asked "or is it still like a bad break up song with you two?"

"I'm losing her" will said sadly "every step towards my father is another step away from Elizabeth."

I patted him on the shoulder and said "or you could let someone else stab jones heart?"

"I suppose" he said "but who?"

I nodded towards jack, but it took him a good few minutes to realize what I meant.

"Jack?" he asked me.

Jack walked over and took it from there "I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt and your free to be with your bonnie lass!"

Will looked at him unbelievably "and you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman forever?"

"No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas, free to sail beyond the map, free from death itself" said jack imagining it.

"You have to do the job though, jack" will reminded him "you have to ferry souls to the next world or end up just like jones."

Jack grimaced "I don't have the face for tentacles."

"He really doesn't" I shook my head, smirking.

"But immortal has to count for something, eh? He said.

"Oh!" I said grabbing jacks compass off his belt and handing it to will.

"There ya go, will" I said.

He looked confused "what's this for?"

"Think like me" said jack "and it will come to you."

Jack then breathed in will's face, causing him to fall overboard from the stench of his breath. Honestly, I'm surprised I kiss him sometimes!

"Our regards to Davy jones!" I yelled to him waving.

I turned to jack and gave him a puzzled look.

"Does your breath really smell that bad?" I asked.

"Nighty-night, luv" he said and breathed in my face and I passed out right into his arms.


	7. 7 escape from the Dutchman

7\. Escape from the Dutchman

 _ **Holly's P.O.V**_

We sat in the brig of the Dutchman silently, I still couldn't believe that I was now captain of the empress. And I couldn't believe Sao Feng was dead, my heart kinda went out to him and out of all the people on the ship he chose _me_ to be captain? Well, I _was_ the only one in the room at the time, but whatever.

Suddenly James Norrington come down the steps with a set of key's in hand. "Come with me" he breathed.

I walked out and Sao Feng's crew followed close behind me, Norrington sneaked us out of the brig and around to the back of the ship.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You need to get back as far away from this ship as possible" he explained "but don't go to shipwreck cove. Somehow beckett's learned of the meeting of the brethren, I fear there might be a traitor among them."

"But why are you helping us?" I asked.

"I've done so many terrible things" he said sadly "I know this wouldn't make up for it, but it's a start. Plus any friend of Elizabeth's is a friend of mine."

"I'll never forget what you did for me" I said hugging him.

"Who goes there?" called a voice. Bootstrap!

"Go! I will follow!" said James urging for me to go.

"You're lying!" I said.

"Send my regards to Elizabeth" he said "go now!"

I climbed onto the rope trying not to look down, I could hear James and bootstrap arguing.

"Stand down! That's an order!" shouted James.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship!" over and over bootstrap chanted. I knew it wasn't his fault though he'd lost his memory completely.

"Steady man!"

"All hands! Prisoner escape!" bootstrap yelled.

"Belay that!" said James.

"James!" I screamed.

He looked at me with pure sadness and regret written all over his face. Then he shot the rope that we were climbing on. The crew and I plummeted into the freezing cold sea water below. When I came to the surface gasping and sputtering, I looked back at the ship, Norrington was sitting on the deck with a sword through his body.

"James!" I screamed "no! NO!"

We made it to the empress by swimming, when we got there the crew asked me where we should go.

"To shipwreck cove" I said "we're going to finish this."

 _ **AN: sounds like holly's pretty damn serious! Please review!**_


	8. 8 meeting of the brethren court

8\. Meeting of the brethren court

 _ **Christie's P.O.V**_

We finally arrived in shipwreck cove aboard the black pearl, when we got there we saw all the lights and pirate ships. Ships that would put the black pearl to shame, there were pirates from all around the world coming, all for a meeting of the brethren court. This must have been more important than I thought.

"Look at them all!" pintel breathed.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime" explained barbossa.

"And I owe them all money" jack said a bit scared.

Ruby laughed and hugged him.

Ruby had told me earlier about how scared she was to leave jack. I felt really bad for her but she couldn't stay here. Could she?

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

I was lost in thought when Barbossa banged a cannon ball on the table and announced that the meeting was starting. Jack seemed nervous and was hiding behind the globe.

"Is it true that this is where you grew up?" I asked him. **(** _ **AN: yep, jack grew up in shipwreck cove. I found out through the POTC wiki)**_

"Aye" he whispered to me "I grew up here with a huge family."

"But aren't you an only child?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I had a lot of aunts, uncles, cousins, and a grandmother" he explained "basically our whole family lived under one roof."

"Wow. And I thought living with my family was bad" I said.

He grinned at me.

"Sparrow!" we heard someone yell.

Jack and I walked over to the front of the table and jack looked at them calmly but I could tell on the inside he was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord" he pointed out "and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait till Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead" announced a familiar voice.

We all turned to see holly stabbing her sword into the globe.

"He fell to the flying Dutchman!" she said.

"The plague ship!" cried mistress chang as the whole court started to yell and argue.

"And he made _you_ captain?" asked jack "they're just giving the bloody title away!"

I had to agree with jack, holly was a great friend and all, but to crew a pirate ship… that just wasn't up her alley.

"Hello? Anybody?" said holly trying to get the courts attention.

I jumped up on the table and yelled at the top of my lungs "YO! EVERYBODY SHUT UP! MY FRIEND HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Everyone stopped and stared at me wide-eyed, even jack I could tell he loved it when I took action like that.

Holly cleared her throat "thank you ruby, now listen our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of lord beckett, their on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer!" demanded gentleman Jocard.

"Not likely anyone among us" said barbossa.

"Where'd will go?" asked holly.

"He's not among us" I said.

"And it matters not how they found us" explained barbossa "the question is what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!" I yelled. The pirates laughed at my answer, even jack but he stopped as I gave him a warning glare.

"Shipwreck cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress" explained mistress chang "there is no need to fight if they cannot get to us!"

"There be a third course" announced barbossa "in another age at this very spot, the first brethren court captured the sea goddess, calypso, and bond her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when the mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true! Gentleman, ladies, we must free calypso!"

Even I could tell that was a bad idea.

The whole court went nuts _again._

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him, then cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue!" announced jack.

"And trim that scraggly beard!" I said adding my two cents.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa" someone's first mate shouted.

"Aye."

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" shouted gentleman.

"And it's unlikely her mood has improved" agreed captain chevalle.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release calypso!" vellenueva said agreeing with barbossa.

Then yet _another_ fight broke out. I couldn't believe this, half of these people looked old enough to be over forty maybe fifty, and they were acting as if they were three!

"This is craziness" said Christie.

"This is politics" replied jack.

I laughed "you should see how it is in the future."

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down on us" said Elizabeth.

Barbossa jumped up on the table and fired his pistol in the air. "It was the first court what imprisoned calypso, we should be the ones to release her, and in her gratitude will fit to grant us boons!"

"Whose boons? Your boons?" piped up jack "utterly deceptive twoddlespeak says I."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and got off the table "if ya have a better alternative, please share."

"Cuttlefish. Eh?" said jack.

Even I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Let us not dear friends, forget our dear friend the cuttlefish, Flipper penurious little sausages. Hang them up and they'll devour each other without a second thought, human nature isn't it? Or… fish nature? So yes, we can hold up here well provisioned and well-armed and half of us well be dead within the month, which seems to me quite grim any way you slice it. Or as my learned college so naively suggests, we can release calypso and we can pray she will me merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. We are left with but one option. I agree with- and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth- mm ruby, we must fight!"

I smiled at jack. He actually took my side! This is a whole new side to our relationship!

"You've always run away from a fight" declared barbossa.

"Have not!" retorted jack.

"Ya have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ya have so and ya know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny!" said jack "I have only embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we do, we must fight! To run away!"

"Aye!" Gibbs shouts and we all agree.

"As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" announced barbossa.

"You made that up!" said jack.

"Did I now?" asked barbossa "I call on captain Teague, keeper of the code!"

Jack stood there frozen as a statue, not saying a word. Which is saying something for jack!

"Sri sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who care if a"-

 _ ***BANG***_

We all jumped a foot in the air as a loud shot when off and hit Sri sumbhajee's assistant square in the chest. He fell to the floor.

I swallowed hard.

We all looked to the back of the room were captain Teague himself stood blowing smoke from his pistol.

"The code is the law" he said walking towards the table staring at jack the whole time.

"You're in my way, boy" he said as jack sidestepped.

The code was brought out onto the table, and let me say I can read huge books, but reading that thing would take me at least sixty years!

Jack watched closely as Teague read a paragraph and said "barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute" jack says reading it for himself when he was done he said "fancy that!"

"There's not been a king since the first court!" captain chevalle "and that is not likely to change."

"Not likely" says captain Teague.

"Why not" asks Elizabeth.

"See the pirate king is elected by popular vote" said Gibbs.

"And each pirate only votes for himself" finished barbossa.

"I call for a vote!" announced jack as captain Teague starts to play a guitar.

I vote for ammand, the corsair"

"Captain chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

Sri sumbhajee votes for Sri sumbhajee."

"Mistress chang."

"Gentleman jocard."

"Ruby Jackson" I say.

"Captain Holly"

"barbossa"

"vallenueva."

"Ruby Jackson" Jack announced.

"Wha..." I said.

"I know odd isn't it?" jack said.

Everybody went crazy _again._ Jeez!

"I'm I to understand that you all will not be keeping to the code then?" asked jack.

The string on captain Teague's guitar broke and he looked up, everybody sure shut up then.

"Very well" said mistress chang "what say you captain ruby, king of the brethren court!"

There was only one chance we had I said "prepare every single vessel that floats. At dawn we're all at war!"

Sri sumbhajee stood up and announced in a high squeaky voice "and so we shall go to war!"

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. The pirates got up and left to prepare their ships for battle.

I walked over to jack and said "well, that was fun!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead then called to Teague "dad come here there's someone I want you to meet!"

Teague walked over to us "you finally find yourself a girl I see, jack."

"Aye dad, this is ruby Jackson" he said.

"It's so great to meet you!" I say shaking his hand "if you ever have a music band call yourselves _the rolling stones_."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed "yeah, you found the right girl for you, Jackie" he said to jack.

I stared at him not knowing to take that as a compliment or an insult. But whatever I just met Keith Richards!

 _ **AN: Keith Richards is the guy who plays captain Teague and lead guitarist to the rolling stones!**_ _**Tell me what ya think please!**_


	9. 9 island meeting

9\. Island meeting

 _ **Christies P.O.V**_

We were all out in the middle of the ocean on our ships waiting for the enemy to arrive the next day. My only complaint was the fact that we were fighting at dawn! It was so early, I was still rubbing sleep out of my eyes!

"Remind me again why we had to be here at the crack of dawn?" I asked barbossa.

"Because it's in the code" was his answer.

"Well, la Dee da!" I said sarcastically "I also doubt I wouldn't be able to find a cup of coffee around here either!"

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

I stood close to jack as we waited for the company to arrive, I was nervous about this fight, what if me and the girls didn't survive this one?

"Nervous, luv?" asked jack.

I smirked "sometimes I swear you can read my mind."

"The enemy is here! Yeah!" Marty cried out from the rigging.

We all cried out in cheer and jack and I exchanged a smile, I hugged him.

Then we saw the huge army of ships behind the first ship we saw, our smiles dropped and the cheer went silent. The whole crew turned and stared at me and jack. Mostly jack.

Jack gave a nervous smile "parlay?"

 **XxX**

Elizabeth, barbossa, Christie, holly, jack and i walked on the sandy beach of a tiny island as we were about to have a meeting with our enemies. I still couldn't will was stupid enough to lead these guys here, we all glared as we walked over, finally we stopped to three feet in front of them.

"You be the cur that lead these wolves to our door?" asked barbossa.

"Don't blame tuner he was merely the tool of your betrayal" said beckett "if you wish to see it's grand architect look to your left."

We all one by one looked left to find jack looking left as well.

He turned back to us and said "my hands are clean in this… figuratively."

"My action were to my own and to my own purpose" said will "jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool!" jack piped up.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman" said holly "I understand the burden you bare, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost" stated will "as long as there's one fool willing to fight for it."

"If turner wasn't acting on your behalf then how did he come to give me this?" said beckett holding up jack's compass. "You made a deal with me jack to deliver the pirates, and here they are, don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward!"

"Your debt with me is still to be satisfied" said jones "one hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman as a start!"

"That debt was paid, mate" jack points out "with…help."

"You escaped!" jones shouts.

"Technically"-

"I purpose an exchange" I announced.

Jack smiled knowing I'd help him. Oh, so wrong jack!

"Will leaves with us, and you may have jack and me" I offered.

Jacks smile slides off his face.

"Done!" said will smirking.

"Undone!" jack yelled.

"Done!" says beckett.

"Jacks one of the nine pirate lords!" barbossa tells me "you have no right!"

"Ah but I do!" I say inspecting my fingernails "remember? King!"

"She sure told you" holly says to barbossa.

Jack looks at me and huffs, but removes his hat and bows "as you wish, your nibs."

Barbossa takes his sword and slices jacks piece of eight off his bandanna, the monkey runs and grabs it.

"If you have something to say you might as well say it" barbossa tells him.

"First to the finish then?" jack asks.

Jack and I switch places with will, jack stands next to Davy Jones.

"Do you fear death?" jones questions jack.

"You've no idea" answers jack.

"Advice the brethren court: you can fight and you will all die or you cannot fight in which case only most of you will die" said beckett.

"We will fight!" shouts holly "and you're all going to die!"

"Yeah!" says Christie "so you might as will give up now!"

"Fine" he said "so be it!"

Then we go our separate ways.

 _ **AN: little short compared to my last few chapters, enjoy ad review!**_


	10. 10 fighting to the bitter end

10\. Fighting till the bitter end

 _ **Hollys P.O.V**_

Well, the whole calypso thing was a bust, as soon as we set her free she took off! Brilliant plan barbossa!

"What now?" pintel asked barbossa.

"Nothing" barbossa said simply "our final hope has failed us."

"It's not over!" I say "we can still fight, we can still win!"

"She's right" said will "there's still a fight to be had."

"There's an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance" said Gibbs in defeat.

"There's a fool's chance" said Elizabeth.

"Revenge won't bring your father back miss swann and it's not something I'm intending to die for" barbossa told her.

Elizabeth looked like she would cry. But I wasn't going out like that!

"What is the matter with all of you!?" I shouted.

I climbed up on the railing saying "listen up ya land lubbing chickens! The brethren court will still be looking here, to the black pearl to lead, and what will they see, frightened bilge rats?! No way! They will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons and the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, the strength of our backs and the courage of our hearts! Gentleman, ladies, hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors" says Christie and the whole crew joins in.

"Aye, the winds on our side boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs says and a mighty cheer went up from the crew.

"Hoist the colors!" I scream to another ship.

Pretty soon all the pirate ships raise up their jolly Rogers proudly. We _**are**_ going to win this I thought as we moved toward the Dutchman.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouts

Unless there's that.

"Captain barbossa" Christie shouts "we need you at the helm!"

Barbossa looked at her and smiled. "Aye, that be true" he said taking the helm "brace up yards ya cack handed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for!

"She's at our stern and gaining!" yells will.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa orders as the Dutchman starts firing at us.

"Take us out or they'll over bare us!" will tells barbossa.

"Nay, further in we're going to cross to faster waters!" barbossa cries.

"Prepare to broadside" Elizabeth yells to the crew.

"Captain the guns! Pair a hand!" Gibbs orders the crew.

Master your courage men! At the ready!" shouts will.

"Batten down the hatched! Step to your guns! Sight the mast!" Gibbs orders the crew to get ready for war "hold it, wait till were board and board!"

"FIRE!" barbossa yells.

"FIRE!" I scream with Christie.

"Fire! Fire all!" Gibbs yells to the crew.

Jones gruesome fish crew was swing over by ropes to our ship, we draw our swords and start to fight.

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

Jack and I had finally gotten out of the brig aboard the Dutchman (thanks to leverage ;) and were making our way to the pearl with the chest. Until we were stopped by jones.

"looky here boy's" he said to his crew "a lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly!"

 _Apparently I'm invisible_ I thought.

"To my great regret" said jack "but…" he said grabbing me by the waist and jumping on the railing.

"Never too late to learn. Eh?" He finished as we took off up onto the main mast.

Sadly jones was there waiting for us.

"The chest. Hand it over!" he said drawing his sword.

Jack and I drew ours. "I can set you free, mate" jack offered.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago!" he said as he came at us, jack and I fought side by side.

We fought for about five minutes until jones said "you can do nothing without the key!"

"We already have the key!" jack shouted back.

"No ya don't. Ha!" said jones dangling the key to the chest in our faces.

"Oh, that key!" I said.

Suddenly the masts of the two ships collided sending jack and I to fall, luckily jack was holding my hand as we fell so he caught me. Sadly for jack jones grabbed the chest which he was holding on to. Basically we were a chain of three people and a chest.

Jones swung us over the mast, jack's fingernails dug into my hand in order to keep ahold of me. Jack and I finally caught onto a rope with a member of jones crew on it, jack grabbed a pistol off the crew member's belt.

"Oy! My pistol!" he told him clubbing him in the head with the handle of it.

We landed onto the deck of the Dutchman and while jack was handling jones-well, actually he was jus running away from him- I ran and helped holly and Christie, who where now on the Dutchman, fighting the crew of it.

As I stabbed my sword into another solider, I saw jones hit jack in the head as he crumpled to the floor. I ran and stabbed my sword as far as I could into jones and twisted it.

"Miss Jackson" he said "did you forget… I'm a heartless wrench!"

He bent my sword that was right through him, I tried to pull it out and that's when he hit me in the head with his whalebone peg leg.

I fell back onto the deck holding my now throbbing head, then I felt a cold, wet steel blade against my throat. My eyes widened.

"Tell me, ruby Jackson" jones said "do you fear death?"

"Do you?" shouted a voice I knew. Yeah, it was jack.

Jones turned to see jack holding his heart and his dagger-like sword, Christie and holly by jack's side.

"Heavy tonic, hold life and death in the palm of one's hand" said jack.

"You're a cruel mind jack sparrow!" yelled jones.

"Cruel as a matter of perspective" replied jack.

"Is it?" said jones and with a yell stabbed the sword into my chest and through my heart.

I gasped and hissed in pain as he twisted the sword and left me there to die. The pain spread across my body fast. Every heartbeat, every breath was agony and pain. I saw Christie and holly fight jones and then I saw jack come and kneel beside me crying and sobbing. My vision was fading quickly, I knew I didn't have much time left. I felt jack's warm hands stroking my cold, pale face.

"It will be alright, luv" he said sobbing.

With the last of my strength I opened my mouth shakily and said my last words:

" _ **I love you jack sparrow"**_

 _ **AN: wow, I bet most of you weren't expecting that. You guys know the drill. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions they'll be answered in the next chapter. :'(**_


	11. 11 part of the crew, part of the ship!

_**An: okay so your probably all thinking from the last chapter, OMG, is this the untimely end of ruby! Well, here's your answers! And also most of this is jack's P.O.V, ya know just for the heck of it.**_

11\. Part of the crew, part of the ship!

 _ **Jack sparrow's P.O.V**_

I watched as my sweet ruby uttered her last words: _**I love you jack sparrow.**_

I loved her too, more than anyone could love anyone, I noticed the heart still in my hand and I knew what I had to do. I placed my sword in her hand and helped her stab the beating thing.

Jones who had been fighting holly and Christie, stopped abruptly and looked over to us before falling over board. The girls rushed over to ruby and me.

"Oh god!" said holly clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Is she gone?" asked Christie.

I nodded grimly and sadly.

I noticed the crew of the Dutchman gathering around us with the chest and a dagger.

"We have to get off this ship" I told them I grabbed a rope and told them "Hang on!" as I shot the rope sending us into the air.

I stared down as the Dutchman went sinking into the abyss, along with my ruby. I blinked back tears as I thought of her beautiful face. I would give up the whole black pearl just to see her smiling face again.

We landed in the sea next to the pearl, they pulled us aboard and Gibbs started panicking to me.

"Thank goodness, jack" he breathed "the armada's still out there, the endeavor's coming up hard on starboard and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for traditions" I said then shout "close haul outs!"

"Belay that! Or will be a sitting duck!" shouted barbossa.

"Belay that, belay that!" I shout.

"But captain"- Gibbs says.

"Belay!"

"The armada"-

"Belay!"

"The endeavor"-

"No! No! Shut it!" I say and order the crew to pull canvas.

 _ **Christie's P.O.V**_

Holly and I couldn't believe that our best friend was gone, then a miracle happened. The Dutchman rose back to the surface and you'll never guess who was at the helm. I'll give you a hint: RUBY!

It was the black pearl and the Dutchman against the endeavor. And now that we had the Dutchman on our side, there was no way beckett would win.

"Orders, sir?" Gibbs asked jack.

Jack smiled widely upon seeing ruby. "Fire!" he said.

"Whoa!" hollered holly.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN! I yelled to the crew "FIRE! FIRE ALL!"

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

Okay, on one hand getting stabbed and having my heart craved out and put in the dead man's chest-it hurt. Like a lot. But somehow when I saw the gold-toothed smile of my captain jack, it made it all worth it. Plus I was now the captain of the Flying Dutchman which is pretty AWESOME!

"Prepare the guns and get ready to fire!" I yelled to my new and now-human crew.

I heard Christie yell 'fire all!' from the black pearl and I screamed to my crew:

" **FIRE ALL!"**

With that our cannons rang out and both ships blew the endeavor to bits along with its crew and that bastard beckett. After that the armada turned and gave up, we cheered and I told my crew to drop anchor.

Bootstrap and I went aboard the black pearl and while bootstrap was reuniting with will and Elizabeth, I went to the helm to see jack.

"Mr. Gibbs" said jack "you may throw my hat if you like…"

"Aye, aye captain!" said Gibbs throwing jack's hat in the air.

"…now go get it" snapped jack.

Gibbs frowned and ran to fetch the hat back.

I tapped jack on the shoulder he whirled around.

"That wasn't very nice" I wagged a finger.

He grinned "pirate" and then picked me up by the waist and swung me around.

I planted a passionate kiss on his lips as he set me down. Then he brought me to the edge of the helm and announced: "Everyone listen up!"

The crew quieted down and stared at me and jack.

"I have something to give to ruby and I want you all to see it" announced jack.

He grabbed a white box off the chart table and gave it to me, I opened it and inside was a small cake.

"A cake?" I asked jack confused, but said it loud enough for the crew to hear.

"Take a bite" said jack excited.

I shrugged and took a bite and bit into something hard, I pulled the hard thing out of my mouth. It was a silver ring with a huge black pearl in the center of it.

"A ring?" I said, now I was really confused.

"Now just any ring, luv" said jack "an engagement ring!"

 _ **AN: oh my god! I even surprised myself there! Tell me whatcha think in the review box! Sorry it took so long I was at summer camp for a week! Next chapter should be up soon!**_


	12. 12A pirate wedding and saying goodbye

12\. A pirate wedding and saying goodbye

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

I stood there mouth gaping and my heart pounding in my chest. Did jack really just ask me to marry him? A huge smile spread across my face and I squeaked out my answer:

"Yes!"

With that jack slipped the black pearl ring onto my finger, hugged me close and kissed my hair. The crew cheered once again and hats were thrown into the air.

"Hold it!" said holly "what are we going to do about going back to our world!"

"Yeah!" agreed Christie "ruby, your dad's never going to believe you ran off and got married to a pirate!"

I had forget about all that. Then the answer to my problems came flying out of the sea: Tia Dalma!

She walked up to me and jack and said "I can make sure you can stay here, if that is what you wish?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can send your friend's home" she explained "and you may stay here but everyone including your family will have no memory of you, except holly and Christie."

"So my dad and my sister wouldn't remember me?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I looked at jack as if asking _'should I?'_

"If it's what you want, luv" he said.

I nodded to her "how long will I have until they go?"

"Till sundown" she answered "then I will send holly and Christie home."

"Okay" I said.

I went up to the girls and said my goodbyes.

I looked at them tears welling in my eyes. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, ruby" said Christie.

"More than you can imagine" said holly.

"We've had some pretty awesome times, huh?" I said.

They both looked at each other and nodded. The three of us hugged, as we did I thought of the time we all met, all those school trips together and sleepovers. I was going to miss them so much.

"You know what" said jack "why should you two miss our wedding, we should have the wedding today!"

"Really?!" we said together excited.

"Yes, right here on the deck of the black pearl!" announced jack.

 _ **An: you are invited to the wedding of captain jack sparrow and ruby Jackson. The couple is registered at forever 21 and the rum shop. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	13. 13 i do! and the honey moon

13\. I do! And the honey moon!

 _ **Jack's P.O.V**_

I was in my cabin staring at the wedding ring I got ruby, which ironically had a ruby in it, and thought about what life will be like for me after marriage. But truth be told it didn't matter, ruby was everything I wanted in a girl. She was adventurous, loving and clever. She's a lot like me, and all I ever wanted.

Gibbs came in knocking "captain, it's time."

I looked at him "right, let's do this."

 _ **Ruby's P.O.V**_

I stared in the mirror as the girls left to go above deck to be part of the wedding party, and I have to say…I looked good, not to brag. I had a red puffy sleeved shirt and a black ankle length skirt. My hair was in a Greek goddess style and I had a touch of rouge on my lips.

There was a knock at the door, I opened it and there was Mr. Gibbs his eyes widened upon seeing me.

"You looking stunning, lass" he told me "jack is a lucky man."

I smiled "thank you for walking me down the aisle, Mr. Gibbs, since my father couldn't be here."

He offered me his arm "it was my pleasure, lass."

I took his arm and we came up the stairs to the deck, where the wedding was happening.

Everyone stood and stared at me smiling, I don't think there was a single person frowning. Not even barbossa who was marrying us.

Then I saw the groom at the end of the aisle. He had the biggest grin of all as he saw me, I knew there was others there, but at a moment like this, it felt as if we were the only two people on earth.

We finally made it to the alter and barbossa started the vows. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony."

He started with me. "Do you ruby Jackson take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I looked deeply into jack's chocolate brown eyes and automatically knew the answer.

"I do" I said softly.

"And do you jack sparrow"-

" _Captain_ Jack sparrow" I corrected as jack beamed.

Barbossa sighed " _captain_ jack sparrow, take this women to be your wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I could feel jacks deep brown eyes pour into my green ones as he said "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife" announced barbossa "you may now kiss the bride."

I grabbed jack by the braided beard and mashed his lips into mine in a passionate kiss. We could hear cheers and hats being thrown into the air. The cheers stopped and we were still kissing, I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned to see Christie and holly.

"Save it for the honey moon" they said.

I laughed and watched as they left with the rest of the wedding guests to the after party.

"Hey!" I yelled after them "don't get too drunk!"

They laughed without turning around.

Suddenly jack's arms snaked their way around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I heard the word honeymoon" he said slyly "and it is a tradition."

I turned in his arms and put my arms around his neck. "And I do hate breaking tradition…"

That was the only invitation jack needed. He grabbed me and picked me up bridal style, and ran me into his cabin and dropped me on the bed. He pulled of his shirt slowly and hung his hat safely on a wooden coat rack. As he did I undressed myself and undid my hair just as we were about to start, I heard something familiar.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as he started place love nips on my neck.

"I don't hear anything" he breathed as he tried to get to my lips.

"No, wait" I said stopping him "listen."

We both listened and we heard it they were playing my favorite love song above, loud and clear.

"That's my favorite song" I told him "now it's perfect."

"Aye, it is" he said. And we started to make love to the beautiful song:

 _ **(AN: hero by Enrique Iglesias also known as the song I want to dance to at my wedding)**_

Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care. You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care. You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

(I can be your hero, baby)  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

 _ **An: so one more chapter! And then a special message to top it all off! Enjoy and after the last chapter if you can please leave an extra-long message to tell me what your favorite parts of the entire series was! Please and thank you!**_


	14. 14 a few months later

14\. A few months later…

 _ **Jack's P.O.V**_

I was at the helm of the pearl one fine day at sea when Gibb's came running up to me with john, a member of ruby's crew from the Dutchman.

"Jack!" they both gasped.

"Its ruby!" said john.

"What of her?" I asked.

"Jack!" Gibb's panicked "it's time! You have to get over to the Dutchman right away!"

My eyes widened. I pushed passed them, bolted down the stairs, jumped into a long boat and rowed with all I had.

I finally made it and the men helped me aboard. I could hear ruby's painful screams from her cabin. I rushed in.

"Jack!" ruby groaned from the bed.

"I'm here, lovely" I said holding her hand and kneeling beside her.

Ruby had ended up pregnant from our honeymoon and the men and I anchored the pearl next to an island in the Caribbean, where the Flying Dutchman was anchored. All so I wouldn't miss the birth of our child.

Ruby let out a huge painful scream, causing me to cover my ears. Then the sound of tiny wailing filled the room.

"It's a girl!" announced the mid wife.

"Oh! A girl!" said ruby smiling.

"A precious little girl" I said smiling at ruby.

Then ruby's smile faded as she clutched her stomach again. "Ow! Oh god!"

"What?!" I shouted "what is it?"

"Another contraction!" she yelled breathing hard.

"But the baby's been born!" I said.

The mid wife told us "it appears to be twins!"

"Twins!" we both yelled.

After one more hour of a labor of love, a second baby was born. This one a boy!

Ruby cradled them both in her arms as I let them each grab my little finger. Both of our crews came in quietly and saw them.

"What are their names?" Gibb's asked softly.

"Men" ruby announced "say hello to Samantha Ella sparrow and Jackson Teague sparrow!"

Ruby and I down at them feeling both blissed and knowing that life for us would never be the same. Savvy?


	15. important message!

**Hello faithful readers,**

 **I am starting a brand new story! Yay! But mind you it wouldn't be based on stranger tides! Boo! However it will be a series of one-shots about ruby, captain jack, and the new twins Sammy and Jackson! All of the one-shots filled with fluff, hilarity and cuteness… hmm, maybe a bit of romance! It will be called… drum roll please…** _the sparrow family_! **I hope you enjoy it and till then happy reading. Savvy?**

 **Sincerely**

 **Fangurlz.**


End file.
